


They're Breaking Free

by BelleRaev



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Bloodlust, Frottage, I'm not sure what else to put here, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, kink-meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleRaev/pseuds/BelleRaev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink-meme prompt filled: Blood Kink.</p><p>Derek had a small sample of Scott's blood when he cleaned off a cut for the younger wolf. Now he can't get enough of it. It makes him feel sick that the taste and later, the mere smell of the Beta's blood could send his wolf into an uncontrollable hunger that can not be quelled by the killing of a few animals. The want to make Scott submit. The NEED to make Scott want to bare his throat willingly. The absolute must of making Scott HIS. It was driving the Alpha insane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Breaking Free

**Author's Note:**

> Song title from MK Ultra by Muse

It had been his curiosity that led to this, a character flaw hidden beneath all of the bitter, cold, and vengeful anger that shaped him into who he was now. The smell had been too tempting, it was the normal copper smell infused with strong liquor, and curiosity had him wondering if it tasted bitter or sweet. So without much of a thought he had brought his fingers to his lips. Licking off the droplets of blood left behind when he swiped at Scott's abdomen with his claws. 

The reaction had been instant. Once the taste had settled on his tongue, his wolf all but howled out for more. His stomach had clenched with a fire rumbling beneath the flesh as he suddenly felt starved and in need of the thick, nectar sweet, liquor laced substance to fill him up. 

He had allowed Scott to leave because his pack members were around and he didn't want to scare them with how feral he felt and how primal he was sure to get but the hunger hadn’t subsided as he distanced himself from the beta. 

Now he was standing outside of Scott's house, pulse racing and fingernails digging into his palm as he fought to hold on to his anchor so that he didn't do more damage than necessary. 

The taste of Scott's blood haven't left him for hours; it was on the tip of his tongue making him feel starved until he resulted to attacking animals in the woods. That only made it worse because everything else tasted like mud compared to the lingering taste that was in his mind and driving him mad with bloodlust. 

He could smell it from where he stood, beneath the sweat and Scott general warm smell was the strong metal taste of blood and Derek suddenly felt like this was going to be much easier than he anticipated if Scott was still bleeding from the alpha inflicted wound. 

He leapt up, catching hold on the tree that would lead to Scott's window. His speed had him holding to the window sill in no time and he was pushing up as quietly as his impatience would allow. The fact that Scott wasn't as attuned with his senses as he should be made the task a little easier and soon he was crossing into Scott's room. 

His breathing intensified as soon as his foot hit the floor as the smell rushed at him and threatened his control and sanity into submission. He wasn't sure how much control he had exactly but the general plan was to satisfy himself without ripping the younger wolf into shreds. 

His gaze landed on the teen on the bed, he laid on his back shirtless and covered halfway with a thin sheet. Following the expanse of skin, Derek noticed the gauze taped to his right side. White and stained bright red in the middle. 

He inhaled letting the smell overwhelm his senses and guide his actions. Within a second he was on the bed, hand reaching out to cover the teen's mouth as he woke up with a start, eyes yellowed and fangs bared prepared to fight. 

"Calm down" 

Derek spoke looking into the eyes of the younger wolf as they widened in recognition then narrowed in anger. Claws were instantly grasping at his arm trying to pry the hand away but Derek was stronger. He watched as Scott got angrier, features starting to change and his wolf rumbling deep in his throat. 

His wolf instincts took over and his hand lifted off of the teen's mouth to grasp and clench around his neck. He felt when his eyes turned red, the wolf asking for submission from the other for attempting to get in the way of what he wanted. 

“I said to calm down”

He didn't and instead begin squirming under Derek who had taken to straddling his legs with his thighs. The claws started causing scratches on Derek's arm that took barely seconds to heal and his wolf growled with the need to make Scott submit to him. 

“What the hell are you doing here? And get off of me!” 

Scott spoke in a harsh whisper, his voice showing signs of the werewolf side that was surfacing. 

Derek continued watching him, pondering the effects of answering and decided against it. He didn't need Scott fighting him the whole way. His hand squeezed, effectively cutting off the younger wolf's airway and he watched as Scott's eyes widen. Surprise and fear written in his face as well as attemptimg to overwhelm the scent of blood in their wake.

"Derek!"

Claws dug deeper into his arm causing puncture marks and he gritted his teeth and used the pain to turn his own fingers into claws as he clenched tighter and pierced the younger wolf skin. 

Scott's body went slack; his hands on Derek's arm returned to his human state and his eyes were shut as he instantly stopped moving. It was surprsing, Derek expected more anger and resistance to the pain but instead the younger wolf completely stopped fighting him. 

He opened his mouth to comment then lost all sense of words as the thick smell of fresh blood infiltrated his being and made his head spin. His wolf growled and primal instinct dominated and without a thought he removed his hand from the teen's throat, using it instead to pin the younger wolf's wrist above his head and bent his head latching onto the Scott’s throat with his mouth. 

His tongue lapped at the trickle of blood that seeped from the tiny puncture wounds and his nerves caught fire as he swallowed. It wasn't enough and his throat felt severly dried and in need of soothing. 

His mouth open wider attempting to cover as much of the main artery as he could, then he sucked, feeling it pulse on his tongue teasingly and making his body vibrate and shudder with anticipation, then his canines elongated and he bit. 

Deep and hard causing Scott to jerk violently beneath him then go still as blood started pooling into his mouth. 

It was intoxicating, sweet as it overwhelmed his senses yet warm and bitter on his tongue. It was just so _good_ he felt the wolf rumbling through him, pleased and itching underneath his skin, edging him on to his most savage instincts. He wanted every inch of him covered in the younger's blood, until the only thing any of his senses could decipher became how it tasted, how it smelt, how it felt. He wanted it to overwhelm him, until he lost all sense of reason and there was only pleasure. 

A deep growl left his throat and echoed through the room as he used his free hand to grab the back of the teen's head, fingers entangled in the mild curls painfully and he yanked back. 

'unh... Derek' Scott's voice was barely a whisper and somehow he heard it through the sound of veins pulsing and heart racing. He liked the sound that he heard there, vulnerability and arousal. There was no pain or resistance only submission. 

Another growl vibrated through him, this one resembling an alpha's demanding obedience as he arched the teen's neck further and licked up every drop of blood that his bite caused as he began nuzzling for another spot. 

The boy moaned low in return, a soft 'mmmmh' escaping through pursed lips and his hips jutted forward alerting the man on top of him of his erect length searching for attention as his basic beta instincts wanted him completely claimed. 

Derek paused searching for another suitable site to sink his teeth into in order to look at the teen beneath him. 

His eyes were shut, his face fixed into a slack expression of defeat. His lips were barely parted and his breathing was shallow and rapid, almost panting. He looked so very inviting, just waiting to be taken, throat bared and filled with dark bruises that haven't healed from where Derek's mouth was. 

He felt like this moment shouldn't be wasted, his bloodlust turning into a need to own the younger werewolf in every way.

Without much thought he surged foward, crashing his lips unto the younger’s mouth and pushing his tongue inside to devour his taste. The angle was awkward being that he was still pulling the teen's head back, but he still felt his mouth responding, melding around his as his tongue came into battle. 

His hips pushed upwards once more, the younger's hardened member brushing against his abs through layers of cotton and Derek decided to reposition himself. 

He straddled the boy's hip letting his own clothed erection press against the teen's and felt a rush of satisfaction as Scott jerked up beneath him and released a long vibrating moan into his mouth. 

His kiss turned brutal, owning, licking and marking every crevice in the teen's mouth as his own before he pulled away to bite at his lower lip. His canines pierced through and drew blood and he grinded his hips down against hard agaisnt Scott's as the younger teen sucked in a puff of air at the sting. 

"Derek" the word came out half skewed, weaved with desperation and Derek stopped sucking at the other's lip in order to nuzzle beneath his ear. 

He inhaled, letting the general scent of the boy mix with the smell of blood and arousal. 

"You submitted to me, letting me do this was an acknowledgment of your alpha" 

He hadn't realize it until his thirst had began to feel sated but now Derek was positive that's what drove his actions. 

"You can't deny it anymore Scott, I have a part of you now, I know what you're feeling and I know what you want"

His words were low, whispered against his skin as he moved his hips in time. Pulling low sounds and pants out of the younger's mouth as he rutted against him in search of release. 

"Even if you say I'm not, I'll know that you're lying and so will you" 

He punctuated his words with a hard thrust of his hips against the teen's hard cock and the body beneath him jerked and arched trying to convey his desperation through movements alone. 

"You attacked me" 

The words were whispered so lightly that his sensitive hearing barely heard them over the loud thumping of the younger's heart. 

"And you didn't fight" Derek answered with another hard thrust of his hips as his grip on Scott's hair tightened before releasing to slide back down to his neck.

"You can come for me Scott" He whispered harshly letting his nails change into claws to dig into the boy's neck as he continued the hard rapid thrusting of his hips. 

"Come for me" He repeated letting the tone of his wolf echo through his voice. 

Scott's body went still beneath him, the frantic rutting stopped as his back arched and his mouth open to let out a hoarse, broken cry of pleasure in between panting and labored breathing. 

"Fu…fuck… _God_ " his words stammered as his spine finally relaxed and he laid back on the bed. 

"Good." Derek grinned, not caring about anything besides the beta being in his control. 

He released his hold from Scott's wrist to allow his arms free, and pulled his hand back from his throat before swinging over the bed and off of the younger wolf. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Derek promised with barely a glance at the sweaty, saliva coated mess of a teen before making his way out of the window.


End file.
